


Proportionate

by zetsubonna



Series: Caquelon [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubonna/pseuds/zetsubonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Skinny!Steve being nervous about having sex because his dick is small. So when things get hot and heavy for the first time with Bucky he become insecure and scared he'll be laughed at. (my internet is acting weird, so sorry if this was sent more then once)</p><p>I’ve been burned by small dicks as a kink in the past- creepy guy I met through LJ- but I’ll see what I can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Look," Steve protested, pulling Bucky’s hands away from his pants and dragging them up to his mouth, kissing his fingers. "Look, don’t- you don’t have to do- I’m good you know? I’m happy just- I mean, Buck, I just wanna make you-"

"Quit it," Bucky growled, grabbing both of Steve’s wrists in his hand and kissing him fiercely on the lips. "What’s the matter with you? Do you wanna fool around or not? If you don’t wanna, just say no and I’ll quit. I ain’t a monster, Jesus."

"I wanna," Steve assured him, blushing, ducking his head into his shoulders. "I wanna, I do, it’s- I do, I like this, I do. You- I like you, Bucky, you know I do."

"You got a funny way of showing it," Bucky grumped, letting him loose and wrapping his arms around Steve, pulling him into his lap even though he knew how much Steve usually hated that, snuggling him against his chest. "I like you, stupid. I wanna get us both down to our skin and rub myself all over you. You don’t gotta let me, you know,  _do_  you or anything, I just wanna feel you up a little.”

Steve frowned into his lap, and Bucky caught the corners of it, taking him by the chin and tilting his head up so he could catch his eyes. “None of that shit,” he said, lower and softer, running his other hand over the small of Steve’s back. “What’re you thinkin’, Rogers?”

"I seen yours," Steve grunted, starting to flush. "It’s bigger than mine."

"It ain’t big, though," Bucky replied, without inflection or judgement. "That’s the size it is. It don’t get bigger, it just gets harder. Maybe a little thicker."

Steve wrinkled his nose. “That’s-“

"You’re either a shower or a grower, what you see with me is what you get," Bucky murmured, then nuzzled into Steve’s neck. "I wanna see what you got."

Steve laughed, mortified, and shoved at Bucky’s shoulder. “That’s- you’re  _wrong_ , Buck. You’re wrong for sayin’ that. Oh my God.”

“‘Sides,” Bucky purred in Steve’s ear, reaching to unbutton his slacks again, “It oughtta match the rest of you. I ain’t tryin’ to screw a tripod.”

Steve’s laugh turned into a giggle, and Bucky tickled his stomach lightly as he managed to snake his hand into the front of Steve’s underpants and stroke his cock, give it an appraising, thoughtful little squeeze, his eyes closed, the tip of his tongue pressed into his upper lip.

"That’s what you’re worried about?" Bucky asked when Steve tried to bury his blushing face in Bucky’s chest. "That’s fine. Mm. It feels good and- man, that’s wild. Mine doesn’t get that sticky until-"

Steve clenched his fist in Bucky’s shirt.

"I’m workin’ you up, ain’t I?" Bucky marveled, teasing Steve’s foreskin with the ball of his thumb, watching his face. "You like it when I talk to you, Stevie?"

"Shut up," Steve hissed. "Don’t say anything. You’re all wrong. I can’t believe you. The shit that comes outta your mouth. It ain’t decent."

"It ain’t decent? Ain’t nothin’ we’re  _doin’_  decent, punk. I got your ass on my lap, my tongue in your mouth and your dick in my hand, the stuff I’m sayin’ is the least of your problems.”

Steve laughed again, horrified, and rocked up on his knees to push his face into Bucky’s neck.

"It ain’t little," Bucky soothed, kissing his hair. "It’s proportionate. It fits real nice in my hand, don’t it? Lemme see if I can make it go off."

"Bucky!" Steve protested, punching him in the ribs lightly. "Jesus, I’m gonna die. I’m gonna die of embarrassment. Bucky, Bucky-"

"Live a little longer, baby boy," Bucky coaxed, pumping more steadily until Steve’s cock spilled all over his hand. "There you go. See? Not bad at all. Suits you nice. Next time I’m gonna get you all naked on the floor and put a lamp on so I can look at all of you when I make you-"

Steve clamped his hand over Bucky’s mouth. “Don’t. God. What am I gonna do with you?”

Bucky licked his palm, so Steve yelped and snatched it back, and Bucky looped his arms around Steve’s waist and tugged him into a deep, wet kiss. “Jerk me off, at least,” he murmured. “Mm, or you could suck it, maybe. I’d  _like_  that.”

"We’re goin’ to Hell," Steve whispered against his mouth, sliding his arms around Bucky’s neck. "Straight down. Christ."

"Fun way to go, though," Bucky said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested: Going off the last drabble you wrote (btw so HOT I melted) the first time Steve fucks Bucky as a result of Bucky's persuasiveness and basically powerbottom!Bucky. Lots of powerbottom!Bucky :D
> 
> Z's note: I just get into these things, I swear.

“So,” Bucky said as soon as they were alone, and Steve knew what was coming before he even said it. He could have said it with him, in fact. “Did it make  _everything_  bigger?”

Steve groaned. “How long have you been holding it in?”

"Since I started shaving again,” Bucky replied, leaning against him on the cot, pressing their upper arms together. “I got some pretty fond memories of your dick.”

“It’s bigger,” Steve confirmed, smirking. “But the next words outta your mouth better not be-”

“I wanna see what you’ve got,” Bucky interrupted.

“That’s what you said the first time,” Steve reminded him. “It’s bigger than it  _was_ , but I still ain’t a tripod.”

"Oh, it’s proportionate,” Bucky said with a smirk, “Damn sight bigger than my hand now, though.”

Steve grinned, kissing him, shivering when Bucky’s fingers curled around his cock anyway and he rubbed it just the same as he had before, sucking on Steve’s bottom lip, teasing Steve’s foreskin with his thumb until it was slick and Steve had leaned back to pull off his undershirt and wound up sprawled on his back, barely holding himself up on his elbows.

“I don’t know that I can suck it as good as before, either,” Bucky mused, sitting back, frowning and licking his thumb, which always made Steve hold his breath.

“Why do you  _do_  that?” he asked, soft and into his shoulder, looking pointedly away.

Bucky tilted his head to the side. “Because you like it,” he said, grabbing Steve by the jaw and pulling him into another kiss.

Steve leaned forward and Bucky pulled back, making a soft, pleased noise when Steve followed him, until Steve’s hand was across Bucky’s body, pressing the bed by his hip.

"You’re a  _real_  captain?” he murmured, brushing his fingers through Steve’s hair and caressing the back of his neck.

"Yeah,” Steve said, shrugging.“Took the test and the training for it while we were on the road.”

Bucky’s hand moved up Steve’s chest, his eyes lowered thoughtfully. “So you’re pullin’ in, what, twice my salary? And you’re-“

He scraped his bottom lip with his teeth, his brows lowering, his eyes on Steve’s mouth, and then he leaned forward, sucking on Steve’s bottom lip until his mouth was open wide and he was panting, his eyes almost closed.

Bucky peeled off Steve’s undershirt, and Steve pulled off Bucky’s, his teeth clenching slightly at the rattle of Bucky’s dog tags against his chest. Bucky just kept kissing him, deeper and hungrier every time, and Steve felt like he was melting, catching Bucky’s wrists and holding them loosely while Bucky moved his hands all over Steve’s chest, smirking into Steve’s mouth when his palms scraped across Steve’s nipples and made him moan softly.

“Oh, that’s good,” Bucky muttered against Steve’s lips.

“What?” Steve asked, distracted by the realization that he found the sight of Bucky’s dog tags bouncing against his bare chest  _incredibly hot_.

“Your nipples still go right to your dick,” Bucky said. “S’at face?”

“Tags,” Steve said, tilting his head in a shrug.

“Like that sound, huh?” Bucky chuckled, then slipped his hands free and caught Steve’s nipples in his fingertips, pinching them lightly and making him go still. “What I’m gettin’ at, Stevie-”

“I  _got_  it,” Steve interrupted, his eyes half-closed, his jaw hanging a little loose so his mouth stayed open. “I ain’t been sittin’ on my hands, Buck.”

"Uh huh,” Bucky murmured, then paused, raising his eyebrow. “Chorus girls?”

“Half the damn act. I’m  _good_  now, I think. If that’s what you want, that’s what we’re doin’.” He held his breath as he leaned in closer, nibbling at Bucky’s mouth. “You ain’t mad, are you?”

"Nah,” Bucky said, closing his eyes. “Thought you were sweet on Carter, though.”

“I’d stick to you two, if that’s how you wanted it.” Steve said, low and sincere, and Bucky ducked away from the kiss to mouth the side of Steve’s neck. “Goddamn, I missed you.”

“You’re sweet, baby,” Bucky mumbled into the side of his neck, and then paused until Steve squeezed him and laughed quietly. If he was blushing when Steve tugged him back and kissed him again, neither of them acknowledged it, and they panted into each others’ mouths until Bucky was sitting astride Steve’s lap and Steve had both hands on Bucky’s ass.

“Jesus,” Bucky muttered, grinding into Steve’s flat stomach. “Your chest is amazing.”

“Mm,” Steve grunted in response, forcing his hand between them to start unfastening Bucky’s belt and pants, dipping his hand inside and tickling his fingers up the length of Bucky’s cock. He grinned into Bucky’s mouth. “Want one?”

Bucky closed his eyes as Steve stroked him, his head tilting back. “Uhn. Standing, sitting or back?”

“Standing,” Steve said, shoulders shaking in a subtle chuckle. “Doubt both of us will fit on the bed, and you’ll want to watch.”

“Oh, God,” Bucky said, biting back his own wild giggle. “You’re damned right I do. You’re pretty anyway, but you’re gorgeous with my dick in your mouth.”

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes. “The shit you say.”

“Ain’t sayin’ nothing that ain’t true,” Bucky said, leaning in until their noses brushed. “You kiss the same, but I’m betting everything else is different."


End file.
